This application is related to and claims priority from Japanese Patent Applications No. Hei. 11-298496 filed on Oct. 20, 1999, and No. 2000-77832 filed on Mar. 15, 2000, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front end panel to which a radiator, a headlight, a horn (Klaxon) and the like are assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 9, a conventional trumpet horn structure has a horn cover 50 forming a passage of sound generated by a horn 51, so that sound effect from the horn 51 is improved by an amplifying effect of the horn cover 50. However, because the separately formed horn cover 50 is necessary to form the sound passage, the number and manufacturing steps of vehicle front end components are increased, and the cost thereof is increased.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a front end panel with a horn cover which is readily manufactured in a low cost.
According to the present invention, in a vehicle front end panel having a panel body assembled to a vehicle front end side, a horn cover is provided for defining a passage of sound generated by a horn, and the panel body and at least a part of the horn cover are integrally molded to be integrally formed. Therefore, assembling steps of horn structure becomes simple, and the horn structure including the horn and the horn cover is readily manufactured in a low cost.
Preferably, the panel body and the horn cover are integrally molded by resin. Therefore, the vehicle front end panel with the horn cover can be readily manufactured in a low cost.
In the front end panel, the panel body has a rear side portion facing toward a vehicle rear side, and the horn cover is provided so that the horn is positioned at the rear side portion. Therefore, the horn can be protected from rain water or a flying pebble during a vehicle travelling or the like.
Preferably, the horn cover has an outlet opening from which sound generated by the horn is transmitted to an outside through the passage, and the outlet opening is opened in the horn case toward a vehicle front side. Therefore, the effect of sound from the horn can be improved.
More preferably, the outlet opening is opened in the horn case in an axial direction of the passage defined by the horn cover. Therefore, the horn cover can be readily integrally molded with the panel body.